Home
by v-echolls
Summary: He's thinking of leaving again but this time she has the power to stop him. SwanFire/SwanThief One-Shot.


"I don't understand what you're saying."

Emma looked stunned. Her blonde locks flowing through her back in the abrupt manner she stepped back. Neal or Baelfire, whatever he liked to call himself, was there, motioning for her to take hold of his hand, or at least come closer. However, she was as stubborn as can be and would never back down until he told her what she really wanted, or maybe even needed to hear.

"I'm going back to New York." He tried to keep it as hush but still very firm as possible. It ached his heart to see her watch him, the look telling him that a million thoughts are running past her miles a minute. He liked to think he knew her as well, no-even better than most people. He liked to think there was nothing Emma could do or say that would anymore surprise him. But just as when he let go of her hand and she jolted back, her posture straight with walls back up, her eyes back and forth between him and the hardwood floor, he realised just how wrong he was.

It was crazy just how this affected her. It was crazy to think just short few months ago, she never thought in a million, no matter how crazy things in StoryBrooke actually are, years that her and Neal would re-kindle their old flame.

It started out with Henry wanting to be with his dad, wanting them to be a family, wanting so many things that she had no choice but to play along. The old Emma would've loved the idea of having a family, of strolling in the park with boy her boys but this Emma, the one in the present, wanted nothing more than to flee from the scene. Strange how Neal was always the one trying to ease the tension, trying to make conversation with her, trying to get through those walls. They did it both for Henry, that she was sure of. Yet as the months passed by, after all the craziness Regina and her comrades could throw, after that horrid phase with Tamara and Greg, life became simple. Soon, dinner at the Charmings/Nolans involved Mr. Gold, Neal, Regina and now her parents-because she still needed to adjust to Mom and Dad-and she thought life couldn't be anymore perfect.

One night, Neal just stayed over later than usual and the two, without the need of Henry just really connected. They talked until the wee hours of the night, like old friends not disdained lovers, laughs were shared and secrets were well kept. Everything was perfect.

Maybe that's why this took her by surprise. Emma forgot to place those walls every time Neal was around since that night. She forgot the sole reason why she had them up in the first place and no matter how much she tried, she couldn't bite back the sob that was escaping.

* * *

When she finally felt herself come down, "So this is how it's always going to be, huh? Up and leaving all the time?"

He didn't bother to wrap his arms around her, no matter how much he longed for it, he could sense the tip of her breaking point coming. Suddenly, he forgot the reason why he even thought of New York in the first place.

"No it isn't Em, you know that-"

"What, so suddenly Henry and I aren't enough for you anymore? You miss your old life where you can just go gallivanting everywhere?!" She burst out, her feelings getting the best of her as tears fell from her eyes.

"Of course not!" She cringed. Now, he was biting back. He never thought he'd raise his voice on her, ever and so he had to collect himself before continuing. "Have you ever thought what it'd be like in the Enchanted Forest?"

She snorted. "You do know I spent a week in there with my mother fighting off Cora and the Ogres, right?"

"Exactly." He came closer, testing the waters, sensing that she was okay with him now, he wrapped his arms around her. "I just thought you and Henry would want to live there. And Me, well,.."

She spun. Her eyes in sudden alarm. "You don't want to come with us?"

He gave her one of his sheepish grins and nodded. They both sighed, suddenly feeling exhausted at the entire situation. "Magic isn't for me, Em. I've spent years trying to hide from it, forget about my past there and I don't know if I can just go back, you know? You and Henry want to go there. I don't. I'd rather fulfil your wants than mine. I won't force you to stay here if you want to be with your family and everyone else."

She smiled at him that he swore made the entire room glow. She cupped his face and brought it closer to hers. "What are you talking about? I may not speak for Henry but I do for myself and I want to be with you. They say home is where the heart is. You're home to me."

They both smiled, feeling a weight finally being lifted of their shoulders. Maybe the old Emma would've wanted a perfect family but the Emma now, is happy even when there are trust issues and problems left unsolved. She knows they'll get through it together as a family. This was her happy ending.

* * *

**A/N: I don't usually write fluff fics as much but I needed to get this out of my system :D reviews are always welcome!**


End file.
